Fragmented Images
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Star Wars Rebels verse! Ezra couldn't understand why he kept seeing things he didn't understand. Blurry images, muted sounds, but what did they mean? This vision he keeps trying to get in order, to piece together, but he just couldn't grasp! All he knew...Was that every time he saw or heard something, he always ended up scared.


**Hey everyone! Next SW:R oneshot! Woot!**

**So the SW:R Series starts next Friday! But I won't get to see it because I don't get the channel DX so no spoilers peoplez That like to be awesome reviewers! This also means my stories probably won't fit in with any episodes :/ so maybe these are AU? I dunno!**

**This can be seen as a standalone, or a continuation of the others! I see it as a continuation myself XD**

**Disclaimers on profile! Please review!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the training room. Ezra sat in the middle of the floor, legs folded, hands resting limply on his knees, and his eyes shut. He was the only one awake on the ship, this he knew because if he stretched his senses out far enough, he could sense the resting energies of his friends in their rooms.<p>

The teen's face was slightly contorted with discomfort and worry. For the past few days, Ezra had been having visions that truly disturbed him, but they were only flashes. A blurred image here, a crackle of sound there, nothing more than that. He couldn't make much sense of them, no clue as to whether they were all connected or not.

And so that was the reason he was in the training room, meditating in hopes to make things clearer. Kanan had told him meditation could help with many things, and so maybe he could have an actual, full vision (though Ezra wasn't sure he wanted to know what the visions were about).

But for the past hour (maybe even two, he hadn't been keeping track) he had been sitting there, the force fluctuating and pulsing around him softly, and nothing had happened aside from his legs having fallen asleep. No images, no sounds, _nothing_.

With a sigh, bright, electric blue eyes opened. Ezra allowed himself to slouch where he sat, rolling his aching shoulders and unfolding his numb legs. He frowned, frustration on his young face as he rubbed at his legs, trying to regain feeling in them.

His mind went back to what Kanan had once told him. Those who were powerful in the force had visions, had said he'd only heard of a rare few with the ability. Controlling it was a whole other thing, though, it required discipline that Ezra was only just _beginning_ to grasp.

Standing, Ezra wobbled slightly on his unsteady legs for a short moment. Once he found his balance, he decided to return to bed. He'd only done this because he'd been startled awake by a fragmented vision, and wanted to try and find answers. He would be no good helping around the ship if he was half-asleep, so if he hurried he'd get another three, maybe four hours of rest.

He trudged down hall after hall, yawning softly. He finally reached the door to his quarters and entered the code into the panel on the wall, and the door slid open. Slipping inside, the teen shuffled over to the alcove in the back wall, were his bedroll sat on an elevated ledge. He gratefully dropped onto it, and was almost instantly taken by dreams.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dark shadows danced across grey steel walls. <em>**

**_The glow of a hidden hologram._**

**_The hiss of a respirator, intakes of heavy breaths._**

**_Then there was a dark voice, speaking in a menacing, spine-chilling hiss._**

**_"Find him..."_**

Ezra sat up with a gasp, bright blue eyes wide and panicked. His gaze darted across his dark room, taking in the familiar walls. The teen's chest rose and fell harshly with his quickened breaths, and Ezra could feel his heart hammering so hard against his ribs that it almost hurt. He was drenched in sweat, strands of raven hair plastered to his face, bed shirt sticking to his lithe form.

He reached out with his senses, searching desperately for the familiar presence of his mentor and friend, Kanan, in the next room. Sensing nothing, the teen reached farther, through out the ship. He finally found what he seemed in the mess hall. Feeling the man's force signature, Ezra managed to calm, though only slightly. He felt Kanan reach back through the force gripping onto his presence for a moment in greeting before slipping away, not lingering long enough to sense the teen's fear.

Swinging his legs off over the edge of his elevated bedroll, the youth leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, face buried in his hands.

Why was he so shaken up? He'd had fragments visions before, but never like that. The images had been clear, and there'd been that voice...

It had been slightly muffled, and Ezra hadn't recognized it. All he _was_ sure of was that the voice sent fear straight through him, enough to make him feel his heart twist with anxiety.

After a long few minutes, Ezra managed to collect himself and stood, changing out of his bed clothes and into his usual coveralls and vest. He combed his hands through his messy raven hair carelessly, then left his quarters, deciding to go help Hera and co-pilot since he had no appetite (no thanks to his vision) and therefore had no reason to head to the mess hall.

As he walked along, Ezra wondered whether or not to speak with Kanan. His teacher always said to come to him if something was wrong, that he was there to _help_...But Ezra wasn't sure what the visions meant, the pieces of images and sounds shattered as they were. He shook his head to himself, frowning. No, best wait until he had a better idea of what was going on, what the visions were hinting at.

The youngling forced a smile onto his lips as he entered the bridge, nodding at Hera when the Twi'lek looked at him.

"Hey, figured you might need a co-pilot."

Hera smiled, making Ezra feel at least a _little_ better. She switched on autopilot before standing, moving over to the teen.

"Why don't you take over?" She offered. "I was going to leave Chopper in charge while I went to get something to eat, but I'm sure he won't mind co-piloting for you."

This idea earned a shocked and excited grin from Ezra. He'd never flown the ship without Hera by his side to make sure nothing happened.

"Really?!"

Hera laughed, nodding.

"Yes, really." She said, placing a hand on the teen's thin shoulder. "You've been doing really well when you take control of the _Ghost_. We're in open space, so there's nothing for you to accidentally hit. What do you think, Chop? Is he ready?"

Both woman and teen looked at the astrodroid. Chopper rocked side to side on his stabilizers, warbling, chirping and whistling. Hera nodded, grinning as she turned her gaze back to Ezra.

"See? Chopper agrees. C'mon, sit down and I'll turn off co-pilot." She told the youth, gesturing to him as she went over to the pilot's seat.

Ezra just about skipped over, he was so ecstatic. He plopped down into the seat, and Hera reached over him, disengaging autopilot.

"I'll only be half an hour, forty-five minutes at most. Just keep us on course and you'll do great. If anything happens, Chopper will have your back."

The droid grumbled in agreement, rolling over to nudge against the seat Ezra was in. The teen grinned.

"Got it." He told Hera, turning electric blue eyes onto her, smiling widely. "You can count on me."

Hera felt her heart swell with pride, and she ran a hand over the teen's mess of raven locks.

"I know I can."

She then moved to the door, though cast one more glance back to Ezra. The youth held the steering control steadily, eyes flickering between the navigation system and the window. Smiling proudly, Hera left the room.

Ezra didn't even flinch as the door hissed shut behind the Twi'lek, his gaze remaining focused on the task at hand. He smiled slightly to himself, enjoying the almost overwhelming sense of freedom he relieved from flying the ship.

And so for the next seventeen minutes, there were no problems. Ezra chatted with Chopper about whatever came to mind (Chopper, although always grumpy, had grown fond of young Ezra in the many months he'd been aboard the _Ghost_), and the teen had successfully forgotten about his troubles.

Or at least, he _had_.

One moment he was looking at the navigation screen, and the next? Everything became fuzzy, the sounds of the ship muted in his ears. The last thing he remembered was the muffled sound of Chopper's alarmed shrieking as he fell out of his seat, the ship jerking as his steady hands slipped away.

_**Everything was dark and cold. The sickening feeling of fear pulled at Ezra's chest as he looked around the room he suddenly found himself in. It looked like a cell, like the one he and Kanan had been thrown into once when they'd been caught in an Imperial base.**_

_**But with one difference: the heavy steel doors were open.**_

_**Ezra hesitated, but quickly gathered his courage and walked towards the door. He peered out, finding a long, empty hallway. Ensuring no one was coming, the teen shuffled down the hall, his ever observant eyes searching for a way out.**_

_**And then he came upon a giant set of doors that towered a good six feet over his head. Ezra strained his ears, and could hear muffled voices on the other side, though he couldn't make out the words. **_

_**His curiosity got the better of him, and he fiddled with the panel beside the door, managing to get it to open just a jar. He then peeked into the room silently, a single blue orb illuminated in the crack.**_

_**Ezra had to bite his lip, hard, to keep from vocalizing his shock and fear, his eyes widening.**_

_**There stood the now familiar form of the Inquisitor. His right side was to door, the Pau'an facing...Something. Ezra couldn't see, the door was to far shut to tell, but judging by the dim blue glow that cast shadows around the Inquisitor, so the teen guessed that the Pau'an was speaking to someone through holo-communication.**_

_**The Inquisitor then spoke, breaking the silence.**_

_**"Yes, Master. I fear we have lost track of them but I assure you, I will bring you the-"**_

"_Ezra_!"

Bright blue eyes snapped open, a choked breath leaving Ezra.

The first thing the teen was aware of was that he was on the ground. Had he...Had he passed out? That had never happened before...

Kanan and Hera were both kneeling beside him, he man propping him up slightly, while the Twi'lek woman at the teen's other side was gripping his hand in her own tightly. Above them stood Sabine and Zeb, both looking just as worried as Kanan and Hera.

Ezra groaned, slowly pushing himself up on shaky arms.

"Wh-What...What happened?" The youth asked, voice low and crackling slightly in his dry throat.

Kanan sat straighter, a frown prominent on his face.

"We were hoping you could tell us that."

Another soft groan left Ezra as he held a hand to his aching head.

"I...I guess I passed out from exhaustion." He lied, windcing slightly as guilt stirred in his chest. "I didn't sleep well last night, and I skipped breakfast."

He caught the unsure look shared by Sabine, Hera and Zeb, while Kanan looked unconvinced. Ezra forced a care free smile, his electric blue eyes gazing at each person in turn.

"Relax! I'm fine, guys!" He laughed out (blast it hurt to fake a laugh). "Some food and sleep and I'll be back on my feet in no time!"

His eyes met Kanan's, and a silent message was quickly conveyed, the emotion in the man's gaze easy for Ezra to decode.

'_I want the truth._'

And Ezra replied with an annoyed look, a clear,

'_That **is** the truth._'

Kanan's brow merely furrowed as he stood, helping the teen up to his feet as well.

"You gave Chopper a real scare." Hera stated, trying to lighten the mood. "I think he might've blown a circuit."

Ezra laughed, grinning crookedly.

"Well I'll apologize the next time I see him." He replied, earning a laugh from Sabine and slight smile from Zeb and Hera.

Ezra turned to leave as the others all went and sat in their seats in the bridge, but then a large, callused hand gripped his forearm. He teen turned, finding the person to be Kanan. The man gave his arm a light squeeze.

'_We'll be having a talk later._'

The youth shrugged at the Jedi.

'_Fine_.'

Kanan stared at him with narrowed eyes for a long moment, then released the teen's arm, letting him leave. Once Ezra was in the hall, he took off at a run towards his quarters, and didn't stop until he was in the safety of the room. The door slid shut behind him, and his fingers darted across the panel beside it, locking it behind him.

Now, feeling completely alone, Ezra pressed his back against the door, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, knee's tucked close to his slightly heaving chest. He caught his breath quickly, but felt nauseous and nervous. Gulping down a breath, Ezra tilted his head back until it rested on the cold steel door.

For a long while, Ezra sat there, mind working overtime as he processed what he'd seen. The Inquisitor was looking for something, something his Master, the _Emporer_, wanted. But what? It made Ezra's mind _itch_ with an odd, dizzying mixture of curiosity and fear.

And the fact he'd fainted was also rather worrisome. His visions usually came in his sleep, and were simple little things. If he had any while awake, they'd usually be a simple flash of imagery that made him stumble, but not pass out cold.

A groan of frustration left him, and Ezra let his head fall forward.

"This' so blasting..." He whispered under his breath, voice fading to nothing as he stood with a grunt. He made his way over to where his journal rested on a shelf, grabbing the datapad and switching it on. As nerve-wracking as the vision had been, he knew it would be best to write it down and not let it fade away from his mind with time.

Once finished, he stuffed the datapad under his pillow before flopping down onto the bedroll, burying his face into the soft cushion. Time to think up a good excuse as to why he fainted, because he knew Kanan didn't believe that it was because of lack of sleep.

He didn't know how long he sat there. It could've been minutes, or it could've been hours, he was too distracted to really pay that much attention. He only looked up when there was a rapping on the metal door.

"Ezra? Are you going to unlock the door?"

"Just use your override code!" Ezra called back, snuggling back into his pillow. "I'm feeling lazy!"

He grinned when he heard Kanan sigh, and a moment later the door hissed open. Kanan entered, looking for once stern instead of the sarcastic persona he usually had. The man crossed over, standing beside the bedroll, arms crossing over his chest as he looked down at his student.

"I want to know what really happened earlier, and I want to know the truth."

Ezra frowned, sitting up to glare half-heartedly at Kanan.

"I-"

"If you're going to say you weren't lying, then save your breath. I know you, my very _stubborn_ Padawan." He stated, a slight smile flickering across his face before it was schooled back down As he sat on the edge of the bedroll "Now c'mon, Ezra. You can tell me anything, you _know_ you can."

Ezra grimaced, shifting so that he sat, legs folded, beside his older friend.

"Yeah, I know." The teen admitted quietly, eyes focused on his bedroll.

"Then tell me what happened. What's _wrong_, Ezra?"

The young teen looked uncomfortable, squirming around where he sat, wringing his hands.

"Look, I just...I _can't_, Master." Sharp, blue eyes flickered up to Kanan's face. "I can't until I'm sure I know what's wrong."

Confusion came to Kanan's face.

"What do you mean?"

Ezra sighed, running a hand through his raven locks, pulling them away from his face.

"It's really hard to explain, just...Trust me, Kanan. _Please_."

The pleading look in Ezra's eyes and the actual use of the Jedi's name told the man that the teen was serious. After a long moment of silence, Kanan then inclined his head with a grimace.

"Alright. But when you know, you tell me, got it?"

Ezra smiled half-heartedly.

"Got it."

With a quiet sigh, Kanan ruffled Ezra's hair, standing.

"Good. No training today, I want you to rest." Ezra went to protest, but Kanan pointed at him. "No arguing, kid. _Rest_."

The teen huffed, flopping back down on his bedroll. Kanan chuckled, leaving the room so that his young friend could sleep. When the door hissed shut, Ezra turned onto his side, staring at the door, reaching out with a hand and managing to lock it through the force. He didn't _want_ to rest, worried that the visions would come again, and he didn't want to face the horrible Inquisitor anytime soon. But he was so tired! Just...Just so...

Bright eyes slipped shut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadows danced across the dark walls of the hallway as Ezra slowly walked through them, searching. He didn't want to see the terrible Inquisitor, or feel the corrupted touch of the dark side that radiated around the Pau'an...But he just HAD to know what the Emporer was looking for, he had to find out why the visions were so important.<strong>_

_**He came upon the large door, and it was already open ajar, muffled voices coming from beyond it.**_

_**Moving to the door, Ezra peered through, this time able to see through with both eyes.**_

_**There stood the Inquisitor again, just as he had been before, his right side facing Ezra, but this time...This time Ezra could see who he was talking to.**_

_**Two human male figures were projected above a round tactician's holographic display table. One of them Ezra remembered (with an awful sinking feeling). It was the man he's seen in the first vision he'd ever had a couple months before. He wore a black life-support suit, his heavy, labored breaths hinting that he was using a respirator as well. The other figure beside him, though, Ezra didn't know. The man was clothed in a hooded cloak that his hid face in shadows, only showing a pale jaw and twisted grin. The dark side was so strong about him, that Ezra felt like nearly vomiting, the aura twisted his insides so.**_

_**Then the figure spoke, his voice aged, dark...**_

_**And Ezra recognized his voice. It was the voice he'd heard in the fragments of the visions he'd been having.**_

_**"I trust you are doing as I asked, Inquisitor?"**_

_**"Yes Master. I fear we have lost track of them but I assure you, I will bring you the-"**_

_**The hodded form scowled, his falsely pleasant tone gone.**_

_**"I gave you an important task, Inquisitor. I heard you had the a Rebels in your grasp only a few weeks back and you let them escape, let HIM escape." The man hissed. The Inquisitor flinched slightly, as though struck, but quickly recovered.**_

_**"That is true, Master. They were far more...Powerful, than I first believed. But I will not underestimate them again."**_

_**"You had better not!" The man, the Emperor, Ezra realized, snapped. "Find him! That boy WILL be my Apprentice!"**_

_**Ezra gasped sharply, then slapped a hand over his mouth. But the three males didn't turn, and Ezra remembered this was only a vision. This was yet to happen, if it even happened at all. Fear grabbed at the teen's heart, paralyzing his legs, and making him tremble. Ezra had always been brave, but to hear the Emperor himself state he wanted him as his Apprentice? It made the youth feel as though he'd been dunked in a frozen lake on Hoth.**_

_**He wasn't just scared. He was TERRIFIED. **_

_**So he did the only thing he could think to do.**_

_**He screamed.**_

* * *

><p>Kanan had just finished meditating and was getting to his feet when it happened.<p>

He gasped, collapsing to his knees and nearly choking on his own tongue when an overwhelming pulse radiated through the force. Another followed it almost immediately, and it only took Kanan a moment to recognize it, and then there was a scream that echoed through the halls, and _this_ he recognized immediately.

"Ezra..!" He rasped out, trying to ignore the wild fluctuations in he force as he pushed himself back to his feet shakily.

He shook his head to clear away the pounding in it and he bolted out of the training room, rushing to his Padawan's room. Even as waves of painful emotions and power kept slamming into his mental shields, the man didn't slow.

He came to Ezra's door, finding an alarmed Sabine (her bed clothes showed she'd been sleeping, no wonder she had gotten ere so fast, her room being down the next hall), and soon Zeb came around the corner, feet thundering against the ground as he ran over, with Hera right on his heels. They all looked a bit worse for wear, the unexplained pulse of emotion felt even by them despite being non-force sensitives.

Kanan paid them no mind, though. He'd told them that Ezra's emotions could be felt by them, they'd had proper warning. The man went to the door, pounding on the metal door.

Locked.

Not even bothering to enter his override code, Kanan waved a hand, forcing the door open. He shot into the room, looking around for an attacker...But saw no one. Ezra was laying on his bedroll, screaming as though stabbed in the heart, back and shoulders arched in agony.

He was having a vision, Kanan realized.

The Jedi hurried forward, sitting on the edge of the bed pallet. He took hold of Ezra's shoulders, shaking him.

"Ezra! _Ezra_, wake up! It's a vision, it isn't real! _Please_, Padawan, all you have to do is open your eyes!" He pleaded, feeling his heart wrench painfully at the sight of Ezra's terrified face, screaming hoarsely.

The others stood by the door, unsure of what to do. Kanan's mind scrambled, trying to think of something, _anything_. Finally, he shifted, pulling the sleeping teen up and hugging him to his chest, a hand petring the youngling's raven hair. Digging down deep, Kanan let go of his mental shields, letting Ezra feel his presence fully through the force.

And just like that...Ezra stopped screaming.

The teen's mind, no longer shielded to hide his own emotions, absorbed the familiar, comforting presence, and when Ezra's mind reached out, seeking for more reassurance, Kanan answered, reaching back and sending through the feeling of safety and peace.

Slowly, Ezra calmed, his labored breaths smoothed out, and slowly consciousness began to return to the youth. And so Kanan waited, continuing to hold Ezra close, fingers carding through the teen's hair.

Electric blue eyes cracked open, then Kanan found Ezra's innocent, terrified gaze on him. The man managed a half-smile, half-grimace.

And the youngling, always so independent before, pushing away any attempt at comfort...Buried his face in Kanan's shirt, a hand fisting into the fabric with a white-knuckled grip.

Green-blue eyes turned to the three Rebels by the door.

"Go on." Kanan said quietly nodding to the door. "I'll take care of this."

Hesitation showed on their faces, but then Zeb took Hera and Sabine's shoulders, gently leading them out of the room. The door hissed shut behind them, leaving Kanan and Ezra alone.

Kanan looked down at the teen cradled to his chest, gaze soft.

"Padawan?" No reply. "_Ezra_?"

And still the youngling said nothing. He was obviously shaken, if his trembling form and pale face where anything to go by. Sighing, Kanan scooted back so that his back rested on the wall that the bedroll was pushed against. He pulled Ezra over, having the teen sit beside him, and Kanan allowed the teen to rest his head on his collarbone.

So for a long while, they simply sat there, the shaking teen listening to the strong, steady thrum of the man's heartbeat, while Kanan simply sat with him, an arm around his shoulders, hand petting his hair soothingly.

Then finally, Ezra spoke.

"They're looking for me."

The sudden sound of his student's weak, cracking voice startled Kanan slightly, but he didn't show it, calm yet confused and slightly wary eyes turning to the teen's face.

"Who?"

"The Inquisitor and...And the Emperor."

Stormy green-blue eyes widened, the arm around Ezra's shoulders tightening as Kanan's mind began to rush through a thousand thoughts.

The Emperor really _was_ after Ezra, but why? How did he know about one child out of the entire populous of the galaxy?! What if the Inquisitor _did_ catch Ezra? Would the Emperor torture Ezra until he turned to the dark side? Would he kill the teen if he refused?

"Now I know what was wrong." Ezra whispered. "I couldn't...I couldn't get a clear vision...It was all broken up, and my mind...It was trying to put the pieces together. That's why I passed out. Why I haven't slept well, or been able to focus in training or meditation...Why I always felt so nauseous..."

Kanan felt guilt twist in the pit of his stomach. He'd yelled at Ezra a lot the past week, telling the teen he had to focus more in training...When it wasn't even Ezra's fault.

More questions rose to Kanan's mind. Why had the vision been so hard for the teen to see? And why had it taken so long to get the full picture?

"Are you alright?" Kanan asked, rubbing his hand up and down Ezra's arm in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

A humorless bark of laughter left Ezra.

"Am I alright? What kind of question is that?!" He rasped, throat dry and thick with emotion. He stood, pacing back and forth, his bright blue eyes watery with tears of fear that the youth refused to shed. "The Emperor is after me, Kanan! He wants me to be his _Apprentice_! I'm being hunted down by the Inquisitor, one of the deadliest Sith out there! How could I even _remotely_ be _alright_?!"

He turned to look at Kanan, who watched him with a mask of calm. The teen looked at him, form trembling.

"No, really?" He whispered, voice so soft Kanan almost didn't hear. "Master, how can I be alright again?"

Kanan stared at him for a long moment, then gently sighed, standing, he moved over, opening his arms invitingly. Ezra hesitated only a split-second before stepping into his arms, letting Kanan embrace him. The Jedi held his Padawan close, whispering words of comfort to him as the teen's arms wrapped around his ribs, clutching the back of his shirt with thin fingers.

"Shh, just breathe, Padawan..." Kanan murmured. "It was a vision, but the future's always changing, yeah? No one's going to hurt you. Not while _I'm_ around. And not while there's Zeb and Hera and Sabine around."

A pause, then,

"You forgot Chopper..."

Kanan smiled slightly, chuckling.

"And Chopper." He agreed.

Blue eyes turned up to him.

"But what if the Inquisitor comes and none of you guys are around?"

Kanan was quiet for a long moment, grimacing as he thought. Then his expression became one of grim determination.

"Then we'll make sure you're ready if that ever happens." He held Ezra by the shoulders, leaning down to look the teen in the eyes. "Ezra, you are strong. And I don't mean just in the force. You have a strong mind, a strong will, you're just _strong_."

Ezra looked away, making Kanan frown.

"Look at me, Ezra." The teen didn't, so Kanan used a hand on his chin to turn the teen's face back towards him. "Look. At. _Me_."

When observant eyes met his, Kanan continued.

"Ezra, you are a Padawan. One of the last remaints of the Jedi way. There's always darkness in the universe, that's just the way things are. But no matter how much darkness there is, even the smallest flicker of light can drive it away."

For a long minute, Ezra seemed to mull this over. Then a slight grin lit his face, the usual micschevious gleam returning to his eyes.

"When did you get so smart?" He asked, voice still slightly soft. Kanan smirked, a hand resting atop Ezra's head.

"What kind of Jedi would I be if I didn't have a few pearls of wisdom?"

He then straightened, stepping back.

"Well then." He smiled. "Let's get started. C'mon. Let's get to the training room."

Ezra beamed, his vision forgotten for now.


End file.
